


Did you read the instruction manual?

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: It's all very well Robert installing all this fancy tech in the Mill, but if Aaron can't get it to work, who does he call?





	Did you read the instruction manual?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely request asking for a moment between them where Aaron had to call Robert to ask for help because he couldn't work the tech that Robert had installed.
> 
> It kind of ran away with me a bit as you can see!

“Robert, it's me. Do you have a minute to come over? I need your help with something, not urgent, but…” Robert frowned as the message cut off with a bang in the background. He couldn't make out the sound and Aaron hadn't sounded hurt or in trouble, but even so his footsteps grew quicker as he made his way through the village to Mill.

He hadn't seen Aaron for a few days, ever since he'd left the flat and moved into the B&B. He'd wanted to but Aaron had made it clear he should stay away, so he’d done as he’d been asked, however difficult it had been.

The door is flung open before he even gets down the drive and Aaron’s jeans are soaking wet at the bottom and his hair is a mess. He drags his gaze away, there's something about Aaron’s hair when it's like that. Maybe that's part of why he used to enjoy running his hands through it. Aaron would grumble but he'd let him, a smile on his face the whole time.

“Are you alright?”

“Its that stupid washing machine of yours! I said we didn't need one that looked like something from NASA! There's water everywhere!” He didn’t recall even having that conversation. Aaron had simply told him to pick. He’d had much more input into which furniture to buy. However it didn’t seem like the time to point that out given his mood.

“So I can see. Did you try reading the instructions?” He asks, making his way through the hallway into the flat, trying not to laugh at Aaron doing a good impression of Grumpy Cat.

“No, I just stood and looked at it! Of course I did!”

Water everywhere is a slight exaggeration, there's a small pool of soapy water around the machine heading for the kitchen table but quite how Aaron ended up so covered in water is anyone’s guess. Robert crouches in front of the machine trying to see what might be wrong.

“You’ve just got too much powder in there I think.” He presses a button and hears the machine start to drain. “Why didn't you use the tab thingy like we always…” He doesn't finish the question, doesn't want to use the past tense.

“Couldn't find ‘em.” Aaron mumbles, looking more than a bit sheepish.

“They're in the top cupboard.” He points across the kitchen. “You're s’posed to keep them out of reach. Don't you watch the adverts?”

“Er, no, unlike you I don't have an encyclopaedic knowledge of tv adverts.” There's a small smile on his face, tone teasing because he always teased him about watching the adverts just as avidly as the programmes themselves, and Robert needs to leave, because it still hurts that he doesn't get to stay, that it's not his home any more.

“Well now you know. Just put one of those in the machine, alright?” With that he leaves not giving Aaron the chance to reply.

*****

“Robert?” 

“Yeah?” He's just out picking up a few bits for Diane, as a thank you for letting him stay at Brook Cottage. It meant living with Doug but it was preferable and less awkward than staying at Vic’s with Rebecca. 

“Could you come over and take a look at the oven? I can't get it to switch on. Been tryin’ all week.”

“Did you read the...never mind...come on.”

“Cheers.”

“Can't let you starve can I?” It's not as uncomfortable as the last time, just over a week ago. He doesn't want to think about getting used to it being like this. “How...what have you been eating if the oven won't work?”

“Ate at the pub, used the microwave. Just fancied cooking something proper for a change.”

“Let's have a look then.” He follows Aaron to the kitchen and casts an eye over the oven. “Have you had a power cut?”

“Yeah just for a few minutes last week.” He slumped on one of the kitchen chairs and it feels so normal, like it's just as it should be, the two of them in the flat but it’s not and he needs to stop thinking that way.

“The clock needs resetting if the power goes off, oven won't work if the clock isn't set.” He makes quick work of pressing the right buttons before switching the oven on, the light going on straight away. “There, all done.”

“Ta. Sorry.” He shrugged, “ I should know all this.”

“It's fine. Anything else?”

“No. Like I say thanks.” Robert nods and he's on his way.

*****

It's another couple of months before Robert begins to think there's something going on. He's had other things to think about, finding somewhere more permanent to live after all, was fairly urgent. There were only so many conversations he could have about vegetables before he got the urge to injure Doug in some way and besides, he’s 31 and he’s never had somewhere he could call his. In any other circumstances he’d be enjoying it a lot more.

It's when Aaron calls him asking for help with the television that he begins to wonder. Of all the fancy technical gadgets in their, sorry Aaron’s, home, the TV was one thing Aaron had picked out on his own. In fact it had been the first thing picked out when he signed the paperwork for Mill. He knew how it worked, had spent days telling Robert all about the features it had. There's no way he thought that Robert could fix it if he couldn't do it himself.

“Aaron, what's this about?” He hadn't even had to do anything to the tv. It had miraculously fixed itself before he arrived. “Was it even broken?”

“I...Vic said you'd moved out of Diane’s?”

“Yeah, I'm renting a cottage up at Demdyke. You could have asked me, you didn't need to flood the kitchen, reset the oven and…” 

“No! No, those were genuine, I swear. There was nothing wrong today, I just...wanted to make sure you were alright.” He tucked his chin into his chest and started biting on the tie of his hoodie.

“I'm fine, or I will be. You don't need to worry about me.”

“Yeah, well...not that easy is it.” Robert can't help but smile. At least it isn't just him.

“Well next time just ask me. As if I'd believe that you couldn't work the tv! It's your pride and joy!”

*****

It doesn't happen again and if he's honest Robert misses it. It might be that he misses being needed but mostly he misses Aaron. It hasn't got any easier, and the stilted awkward conversations in the pub or the cafe, or at the scrapyard don't help. They'd got back to some kind of friendship he thinks, before the truth had come out. 

The baby, born a little early, or so he thought, after a frantic dash to the hospital, wasn't his. Rebecca had told him that she had honestly thought the boy was his, but in the end she'd been wrong, he wasn't premature. That meant he had to be Ross’s. he'd tuned out then, the feeling of emptiness consuming him. He knew it didn’t take away the fact he’d cheated but he’d lost Aaron because of the baby in the end, he’s sure they could have worked through it otherwise, and now it wasn’t even his.

Since it had become public knowledge, after she'd left, he'd stayed out of the village, online grocery deliveries becoming his lifeline, the thought of the gossips in the shop too much to deal with. He hadn't seen or heard from Aaron, hadn't tried to contact him.

He's trying to move on and he truly is pleased that Aaron seems so happy even if it kills him that he isn't the one who could make him happy. He's taken to working from home rather than in the portacabin, because he's convinced it's obvious that he's not over Aaron, that he's not happy, and he’d rather not have pitying looks directed his way.

He's working or he’s trying to when his phone rings again and he sighs when he sees it's Aaron.

“What did you break this time?”

“Uh...it's the car. It's knackered...don't suppose you could come give me a hand with it?”

“You used to be a mechanic.” He's already on his feet, finding his keys. Something is tickling the back of his brain.

“So did you. If you're busy…”

“I'm not. Anyway, hardly likely to leave you stranded am I? I'm now getting in the car. Where are you?” He knows, somehow he just knows.

“Layby, Hotten Road.” He'd swear he can hear a teasing note in his voice. Maybe he's imagining it.

“I'll be ten minutes.”

His mind is racing the whole way. Is he getting his hopes up for nothing, has Aaron even remembered? He’ll find out he supposes. It hardly feels like three years. When Aaron’s car is in sight he smiles, the hope growing in his chest by the second. He pulls in, parking in front of him. He can remember every word from that day. Is this what Aaron planned? It's worth a try.

“What’s the problem?” Aaron shrugged as he leant on the car bonnet, face giving nothing away.

“Engine just gave out.” He got up, gaze running up and down Robert’s body as he did, and leaned in to pop the bonnet open.

“Aren’t you gonna try it first?”

“Feel free. I know when a car’s knackered.” He has to try it, surely Aaron wouldn’t do this, be this cruel. This layby, this date, he can’t be wrong. Except the engine doesn’t turn over. “See?”

“I thought...no never mind.”

“Robert? What’s wrong? Listen I should have called you or something. I’m sorry, about the baby.” He closes the bonnet, sits back down on it, hands in his pockets. Robert just stands there, doesn’t know what to say. Nothing seems the right thing. He’d started to come round to the idea of the baby, in the end, but it hadn’t mattered, it had been taken from him just like everyone else. 

“Are you?”

“Look whatever’s happened, of course I’m sorry. You thought he was yours and I know you, I always knew you would want him.” He sniffs, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Yeah. Well it’s done now.” He hopes Aaron still knows him well enough to know he wants to change the subject.

“So, anyway, what did you think I’d called you out here for?”

“Doesn’t matter. We should get to trying to fix it. I’m sure you have somewhere to be.” He takes off his jacket. It’s cold but he’d rather not get oil over it.

“What like a meeting or something?” He turns round. Aaron’s still sitting on the bonnet but now he’s smiling. “Did you really think I’d forget?”

“Aaron I’m not in the mood for games.”

“I’m not playing games. I did remember the date, I was on my way to see you to see if we could talk and the car conked out. The universe has a weird sense of humour apparently. I thought about walking to your place but this seemed more…” As he’s been talking he’s walked over to Robert until he’s standing right in front of him, looking up at him, those blue eyes staring intensely. He knows that look, has seen it countless times.

“Poetic?”

“Us.” Robert let out a laugh. 

“So, you wanna try and fix the car?” He puts one hand on Aaron’s waist, taking a risk. It worked the first time. It works this time. Aaron clutches his jaw, holding it gently, thumbs gently stroking as he leans in and kisses him. It’s not fierce and hungry like that first time, but soft and wonderful and Aaron.

“Cain’s gonna come and fetch it later. I text him before you got here.”

“You were pretty sure I’d go along with your little plan then?”

“I think I know you pretty well. Come on.” He laughs holding out a hand.

“Where to?”

“Where did we go last time?”

“Well I went home and you...the pub? Yeah I don’t think your Mum’s gonna welcome me with open arms.” He’d been in once or twice since she came back but the welcome was frosty to say the least and after the first few encounters he’d decided it just wasn’t worth it and stayed away. “Garage then?”

“Get lost. It’s freezing! Take us home, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nooneelsecomesclose17 on tumblr. Come and pay me a visit :)


End file.
